World War Dio
by Browny Pink
Summary: Rather than a century later, Dio awakens in the early 1940s. Now, rumblings of War and strange German experiments are developing worldwide. On his way to seize power in Germany, Dio comes across a young woman with a mysterious arrow. With some help, Joseph Joestar will have to finish his Grandfather's fight.


_**A/N: Hello again, everyone! I know this is probably not the alert a lot of you were wanting in regards to my Jojo's Bizarre Adventures stories. However, it's the one I have at the moment. AND HONESTLY I'M SO EXCITED. This is a little present with regards to the announcement of part five from this month, so here is a little sneak peak at the story that's been swimming around my head for about two years now.**_

 _ **I'm getting a lot of help brainstorming from my brother, who has always been a fantastic idea guy, and I know the overarching plot line of all of this. But it should be quite a ride. And a whole lot of fun.**_

 _ **Thank you guys for the overwhelming support you guys have shown me on this website. It really means a lot to a girl who has struggled with depression for the better part of six years now. I'm sorry I can't always be the author I should be, but I hope you stick with me and continue to enjoy my stories.**_

 _ **Without further ado...**_

 **WORLD WAR DIO**

..:JoJo:..

 **Prologue:**

 **1938, Mid-Atlantic**

The SS-4 Argonaut piloted smoothly through the murky depths of the Atlantic, cutting silent along the ocean floor. At their current depth, the water was black and maintained an oppressive sort of silence. Or so it seemed to him. The only noises, aside from a few words spoken here and there by the other crew members on duty with him, came from the creaking walls of the sub, the rhythmic blipping of the sonar system, and the background hum of the emergency overhead lights.

It all made Jenkins Marsh twitchy.

When he had first signed up for the navy, the idea of serving on a submarine, hundreds of feet below the surface, far from the noise and bustle of San Francisco where he had grown up and lived prior to his deployment, had appealed to him in the same way that city life appealed to country boys. The young man had idealized the position in his mind, assuming it would be peaceful and serene. . . Then of course, there was the added pride of serving his country. Now, he understood the fine line between serenity and isolation. Even though he was surrounded by dozens of other crewmen – a submarine was the last place one could keep their privacy intact – Jenkins felt entirely removed from civilization down here. He could still take pride in serving his country, he supposed. After all, their duty was necessary to aid the brewing war effort, and his country _had_ needed him, even if they weren't actually apart of the war officially. . . Still, it had become obvious that the position was not quite the one he always envisioned for himself. . . Maybe he should've joined the air-force after all.

Taking a sip of the watered-down coffee the mess served, the naval officer glanced over the screen in front of him with a bored expression, ascertaining that everything was as it should be – though he hardly had cause to expect differently. His job – for the moment, he promised himself with a sense of dread – was to keep an eye on the sonar screen to help navigate as well as to keep an eye out for enemy vessels. As of yet, none had been spotted on their currant voyage, but that was to be expected considering their current route had them patrolling a few hundred miles out in the waters between America and Great Britain, who was to be their ally whenever war was officially declared, and though brass wouldn't admit it, war was going to be declared soon. There was a lot of shady practices being put into play in Germany at the moment, and it was only a matter of time. At the moment though, Germany hadn't to attempt to really drag America into the war, so it would be strange indeed to find one of theirs out here. Truth be told, that was just fine with Jenkins, he decided as he adjusted his headset.

Overhead, the lights flickered for a moment, and Jenkins started, releasing a sigh as the power righted itself. Earlier in the day, a surge had caused some minor damage to the circuitry in the power conduits downstairs. Apparently, they were still working to repair the damage.

 _Beep!Beep!Beep!_

Blinking stupidly at the sudden noise, it took Jenkins longer than he liked to admit to react to the alarm. However, when it dawned on him what was going on, he leaned forward in his seat, hunched over the console. That was impossible, wasn't it? There shouldn't be anything down here. These were safe waters, so he had been told... what was going on? With a shake of his head, he kept his eyes glued to the screen, watching the scanner go off once again when it ran over the same place.

"U-uhm, officer Presley?" Jenkins called over his shoulder, not quite glancing away from the screen in front of him. He didn't like the idea of finding anything that would set off the sonar system. Nothing like that was supposed to exist out here, and the young officer didn't think it boded well at all.

"What is it?" the senior officer questioned, coming to stand behind him and stooping over to see what he was looking at.

Nodding to the screen as it lit up once more, Jenkins furrowed his brow. "I'm not sure.. It just started a moment ago. Aren't these waters supposed to be clear?" There was, perhaps, a touch of worry to his tone. Enough that it was noticeable, he knew, but he couldn't seem to help it right now. And if the other guys wanted to give him shit about it later, well, then that was something he would just have to deal with.

"Relax, Marsh. Just because something's set it off doesn't automatically mean we're being attacked, and it doesn't _look_ like another vessel out there."

"Then what is out there?"

"That's our job to figure out, isn't it?"

The smile Presley wore was meant to be disarming, Jenkins knew. That was just the way he was in so far as their acquaintance revealed, and he knew they were lucky to have such a personable commanding officer aboard... However, at the moment, it did little to comfort the young man from San Francisco. Right now, he just wanted to surface, to forget about this whole excursion and go home. He couldn't explain it. He just had a bad feeling about this whole situation. With a deep breath to relax himself, he adjusted his headset as Officer Presley walked away, off to give orders to a dive team. Something in the air just felt _wrong_ about this whole situation, warning bells blaring at high alert in his head. Despite what others might accuse him of, Jenkins wasn't _stupid_. He knew it was all likely paranoia...

But knowing something did little to comfort a man. He just hoped they could get back to port quickly after this.

..:JoJo:..

 ** _New York Times_**

 ** _Attacked! American Submarine Returns Empty!_**

 ** _Earlier this week, September 7th, the SS-4 Argonaut was found shipwrecked less than a mile out in the Lower New York Bay area. The sub, which remains relatively intact, having suffered only the most minor of damage, was spotted by a fishing company as they sailed out to check their traps., who then called it in with local authorities._**

 ** _Once a group was put together to investigate, a team of men set out for the shipwreck in diving gear. What they found inside was a gruesome spectacle. Dozens of bodies were strewn throughout the vessel, all of which have been identified as members of the crew (though some from the crew list remain missing). It was obvious to those present that the crew members had been murdered by some unknown subject as they each sported signs of having been attacked, multiple members missing body parts. And all but four suffered from exsanguination, which appeared to have been extracted through some small, curious puncture marks in the throat._**

 ** _Current speculation calls attention to the rumblings over German experiments across the pond. One authority gave the reason of Black Market trading for the missing limbs and blood. However, it seems unlikely given that the ship was submerged several thousand feet below surface during the time of its attack. According to the ships manifesto, nothing was taken from the cargo bay, ruling out piracy as a possible reason. The only item aboard that was not found on that list was that of a coffin. The coffin, located in the exit bay near the bottom of the ship, was water-logged, black, and empty. Aside from its presence on the ship, the only oddity surrounding it was the printed 'D I O' and lock created to close the space._**

 ** _The sub, not scheduled to return for several more months, was sent out on a patrol that was said to be non-conflictual and caused quite a stir in the capital about the possible perpetrators of the attack. Officials have argued that-_**

..:JoJo:..

One eyebrow hiked up, Joseph Joestar scratched the back of his neck as his eyes skimmed over the rest of the article. "Huh. Just what's this world coming to?" He wondered aloud to himself as he tossed the newspaper in a nearby trashcan. There seemed to be more and more of these odd sorts of occurrences every day. Really, it was enough to worry a guy sometimes... Ah, but he had never been one to worry about things overly since everything had a way of working itself out in the end.

At the moment, it didn't seem to be a problem that could be helped, and he knew that these things just happened sometimes. Not that he had to like them, mind you. It didn't really affect him at any rate.

Joseph Joestar gave a slight sigh as he stretched his arms up over his head, glancing around at the tall skyscrapers that towered around him, people bustling past him in the streets, each in a hurry to conduct their own business, the city thrumming with work and excitement. New York was a far cry different to the type of bustle he had experienced in London growing up, and as of yet, the young man had yet to decide if that was a good thing or not. At least, it was a change of scenery, he supposed. Everything seemed a lot louder here, that was for sure. At least that part suited him better.

next to the street he was on, a clock bonged, signaling the changing of the hour, and Joseph gave a yelp of alarm, scrubbing one hand through his unruly hair. "Ah man, I'm running late to meet up with Granny Erina! She'll probably kill me if I'm not there in the next five minutes."

And without wasting another moment, the young Joseph Joestar took off as fast as he could down the street, trying to remember his way back to the hotel she was staying at. The two were supposed to meet up with Speedwagon for dinner in the city, a celebration of sorts to welcome them to America proper, and now, Joseph had gone and delayed that dinner. Seeing as it was a Friday night, all the restaurants would be packed to begin with, and if they didn't leave soon, it would be impossible to get a table before late tonight.

That was how it all started.

If they had left at the time they intended to, it was quite possible that what followed would've been avoided entirely, and had that been the case, it was likely that any measures to prevent the coming storm would've been taken too late. Fate worked in strange ways – for better or worse.

And fate had always been deeply intertwined with the lives of the Joestar family.

..:JoJo:..


End file.
